Gyorg
For the boss from ''The Minish Cap, see Gyorg Pair.'' Gyorgs are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are purple, shark-like enemies that reside in water. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] Gyorg is the boss of Great Bay Temple. It is fought in an enclosed chamber, where a small platform is surrounded by a pool of water. Gyorg resides in the water, but can ram the platform to knock Link into the pool so the creature may grab him in his mouth and chew on him dealing masses of damage. While in the water, Link is at an extreme disadvantage, as Gyorg is excessively quick and agile in its element. To defeat the creature, Link must utilize his inventory to the fullest in order to take advantage of both land and water fighting. The Zora Mask is useful for underwater combat against this creature, but the Fierce Deity's Mask makes it even easier, as Link can simply stay on the platform to strike down Gyorg with his Sword Beams. In the 3DS remake, like the other boss battles, the boss fight against Gyorg is radically altered. Namely, Link has to use his bow and arrows to shoot Gyorg whenever it surfaces, then shoot it enough times to have it lie on its side and force it to expose its weak point: its giant eye, which is contained in its mouth. It also has a new attack where it jumps up onto the surface, then proceeds to charge across. In the second phase of the battle, Gyorg will ram the platform so it will sink below the water, thus requiring Link to use the Zora Mask to continue the fight. To damage Gyorg during this phase of the battle, Zora Link has to wait until Gyorg starts trying to suck in water, then he has to remove the chains to any nearby explosive mines via the force field ability to have Gyorg unwittingly suck them in. Afterwards, Gyorg is left stunned and exposing its eye weakness. Like in the original version, Gyorg will also summon its young during this phase of the fight. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass ]] Gyorgs prowl the Great Sea in packs and attack sea-going vessels. Their armored heads are impervious to attack. The heads peek out of the water, and to defeat them, Link must wait until they jump out of the water, or else blast them out of the sea with the cannon. Two hits from the Boomerang will effectively dispatch them. They are among the most dangerous enemies found in the ocean. If Link keeps his boat still when they first appear, they will circle the boat repeatedly. This makes them vulnerable to attack. If Link does not wish to stop to combat the Gyorgs, he can simply continue sailing and time his jumps so that the Gyorg swims right under him when it charges. In ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, they occasionally are seen with Seahats, making a tag team where one knocks Link out, the other attacks. If a cannon or a Tingle Bomb is used to defeat a Gyorg via the Tingle Tuner, the designated Gyorg will not merely explode when shot. Instead, it sinks underwater. Seconds later, the Gyorg's carcass resurfaces and floats for several seconds before vanishing. See also * Gyorg Pair * Malgyorg es:Gyorg Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:Fish